star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Slicer
Slicer HD: 1d8 Defense Bonus: +2 Starting Credits: 2d4x500 Class Skills: Appraise (Int), Deception (Cha), Disable Device (Dex), Engineering (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Lore (Int), Knowledge Technology (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Persuasion (Cha), Pilot (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Use Computer (Int) Skill Points Per Level: 6 + Int modifier Starting Feats Armor Proficiency (Light) Armor Proficiency (Medium) Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Weapons) Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Interface All Slicers begin with an interfacing tool that allows them to slice computers without the aid of a datapad and that functions as a multitool version of a Tool Kit for disabling security systems, traps, and for picking locks. This item is unique to each slicer, and thus it cannot be used by another slicer to interface with computer systems (though it can still be used as a Tool Kit). It can take the form of a hand-held tool or a single bracer. When using their Interface, a Slicer gains a bonus on checks equal to ½ their class level (rounded down) on skill checks to disable device or use computer. Probe Droid The Slicer gains the services of a tiny sized probe droid to assist them in their endeavors. This droid’s appearance is usually standardized to a small probe droid with hovering locomotion. The Probe Droid does not gain the benefit of the Slicer’s Interface. A Probe Droid has the following statistics '' Hit Dice:'' For the purpose of effects related to number of Hit Dice, use the Slicer’s character level. Hit Points: The Probe Droid has half the Slicer’s total hit points (not including temporary hit points), rounded down. Attacks: Use the Slicer’s base attack bonus, as calculated from all of their classes. Use the medical droid’s dexterity or strength modifier (whichever is greater) to calculate the Probe Droid’s melee attacks. Damage Reduction: The Probe Droid cannot utilize normal armor, thus it has DR equal to ½ the Slicer’s level (rounded down). Saving Throws: Use the Slicer’s base saves, but use the Probe Droid’s ability modifiers. Skills: Use the Slicer’s skill ranks plus the Probe Droid’s ability modifier. Starting Statistics: Size Tiny; Speed 5-ft, Fly 30-ft (good); Attack Shock Probe (2d6 electricity), Ability Scores Str 8, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 6; Special Qualities Low-Light Vision; Languages '''Binary only; Special''' Improved Evasion, Share Effects, Danger Link, Deliver Medicine, Vocabulate with Master 4th-Level Advancement: Ability Scores Dex +2, Int +2 Improved Evasion: As the Scoundrel Ability. Share Effects: The Slicer use ability with a target of “You” on the Probe Droid (as a touch) instead of on themselves. Danger Link: A Slicer and the Probe Droid can sense when the other feels danger, out to a distance of 1 mile. No other communication can be sent via this link. Deliver Tech Power: A Probe Droid can deliver the Slicer’s ??? abilities for them. So long as the Slicer has line of sight with the Probe Droid and they are within 50-ft of one another, the Probe Droid can be designated as the “toucher” and use those abilities in the Slicer’s stead. This still uses up the Slicer’s action. Vocabulate with Master: The Probe Droid and the Slicer can communicate as if they were using a common language. The Slicer understand the communications of the Probe Droid as if he spoke the same language as the Probe Droid, and vice-versa. Others can potentially understand the communication if they speak the languages of both the Slicer and the Probe Droid. Tech Power A Slicer’s savvy and intellect give him some abilities that aid him in his pursuits. This comes in the form of a pool of Tech Points that the Slicer can use to hinder their enemies and aid their allies. A Slicer has a number of Tech Points equal to their level + their Intelligence modifier (minimum 1). The pool refreshes after a long rest (8 hours). To use these abilities, a Slicer must be wearing or holding their interface. The Slicer can spend their Tech Points on the following abilities: Bolster Damage: A Slicer can bolster one of his ally’s weapons to cause more damage. By touching the weapon with their interface, the Slicer can make that weapon’s damage increase by an amount equal to ½ the slicer’s level (minimum 1) on their next successful attack roll. If the Slicer desires, this additional damage can be changed from the weapons normal type to ion damage instead. Use of this ability is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Disrupt Droid: A Slicer can use his Interface to cause a droid to breakdown. The slicer can make an attack roll to touch a droid. If the Slicer succeeds, the target takes 1d10 + Slicer’s Intelligence modifier in ion damage. For every two levels gained in the Slicer class after the 1st, this damage increase by 1d10. Activating this ability is part of the attack action made to touch. This ability does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Electric Arc Wand: A Slicer with a hand-held Interface can use his knowledge to make his interface discharge energy. The Slicer can direct this energy into a 30-ft line, damaging any creatures within. The targets take 1d6 + Slicer’s Intelligence modifier in electricity damage. Creatures in the area are entitled to a Reflex saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the Slicer’s level + Intelligence Modifier) to halve the damage. For every two levels gained in the Slicer class after the 1st, this damage increases by 1d6. Activating this ability is a standard action. This ability can provoke attacks of opportunity. Flame Bracer: A Slicer who utilizes a Bracer Interface can cause it to erupt with flame, burning their enemies. The Slicer can direct these flames as a 20-ft cone, damaging any creatures within. The targets take 1d6 + Slicer’s Intelligence modifier in fire damage. Creatures in the area are entitled to a Reflex saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the Slicer’s level + Intelligence Modifier) to halve the damage. For every two levels gained in the Slicer class after the 1st, this damage increases by 1d6. Activating this ability is a standard action. This ability can provoke attacks of opportunity. Inhibit Armor: A Slicer with a hand-held Interface can cause an opponent’s armor to weaken, lessening its ability to reduce damage. The Slicer makes a touch attack against the target. If they succeed, the target’s damage reduction from armor is reduced by an amount equal to half of the slicer’s level (minimum 1) for 5 rounds. A target is entitled to a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the Slicer’s Level + Intelligence modifier) to negate this effect. This ability is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Inhibit Weapons: A Slicer with a hand-held tool can cause an opponent’s weapons to fail. The Slicer makes a touch attack against the target. If they succeed, the target’s weapon’s damage is halved on their next successful attack roll with that weapon. A target is entitled to a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the Slicer’s Level + Intelligence modifier) to negate this effect. This ability is a standard action can provoke attacks of opportunity.